Discovery at the Library
by The Green Pilgrim
Summary: Short one-shot. Kagome goes to the library in a desperate attempt to study properly. Unfortunatley a little discovery distracts her- a discovery concerning Sango and Miroku.


A/N: Well, I was grinning stupidly the entire time as I wrote this so I hope you find yourself reacting similarly. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yeah right.

Note: Huzzah for implausible plot points.

Discovery at the Library

Kagome put her head in her hands. She wondered if simply bursting into tears would make everything better. In front of her rested three large text books, each open to a page near its middle. She'd thought that studying at the library would be _easier_ than studying at home.

That afternoon Souta had invited three of his friends over to play some new video game. She could hear their laughing and stomping around even in her room, and deciding she wouldn't get anything done without some peace and quiet she'd shoved her work into her back pack and stormed out the door.

Peace and quiet. What a joke. Whether she could concentrate or not Kagome was not in the mood to study. What she needed now was a distraction, and she had foolishly chosen one of the only places where those were in small availability.

Fortunately for her, a distraction wasn't as impossible as she'd first calculated. In fact there was one sitting at the computer positioned not five feet behind her.

She heard the gasp first, then some quick and excited sounding typing. She glanced over her shoulder only slightly as if trying to fool herself into believing she wasn't really interested.

A girl sat with her legs drawn up under her to give her more height and putting her level with the glowing screen. She was younger, judging by her size and school uniform, and had her long black hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Just an average kid, Kagome thought, getting excited over something "totally cool" she'd found on the internet. She sighed and turned back to staring blankly at her text books.

As hard as she tried to get into the right frame of mind, the girl's constant fidgeting and occasional gasps weren't easily ignored. Kagome was just about to consider leaving, or at least telling the girl off, when she heard an excited cry.

"Kenji!" the girl exclaimed. A man at the table nearby threw her a sharp look and hissed for her to be quiet. Kagome turned around in time to see the girl blushing and murmuring her apologies, then calling in a whisper, "Kenji! You've got to look at this!"

Kagome was nearly too startled to move. The girl, especially with her hair kept up like that, was a near spitting image of a young Sango. Was it coincidence? Or was the whole reincarnation thing making another appearance in her already bizarre life?

A boy of about the same age, presumably Kenji, sauntered up and glanced at the screen.

"Mika, what are you doing? I told Mom we came here to _study_," he said sternly.

The girl sighed, "I know, I know. But ever since Akako found out she was related to that thousand year old warrior guy I just _had _to look up our family history."

Kenji groaned, but Kagome could tell he was getting interested even without seeing his face. _Kids_, she thought with a smile, and continued to listen in. From the way Mika was acting this could turn out to be a great deal more interesting than chemistry.

The girl was gesturing happily to the screen. If Kagome squinted she could see it included pages and pages of thick paragraphs written in an extremely small font. She could see it was something she'd get bored with easily, and silently admired the girl for getting so far in it.

If she'd thought Mika's resemblance to Sango was strange, her next words were too bizarre to be just coincidence.

"And check this out, Kenji! Did you know that our family comes from a line of demon slayers?"

Kagome choked on her very breath. Kenji was skeptical.

"Demon slayers? Riiight. Because demons actually exist and we definitely need people to keep them in check."

Kagome snorted. The man at the table next to her shot her a quick glare.

"You're so stubborn," Mika said in an exasperated tone, "you _know _you think it's cool so stop denying it."

Kenji shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well maybe just a little... besides, it's not like it's a long unbroken line," he pointed to a spot on the screen, "Look, this guy's a _monk_."

Kagome stood up sharply, her chair scraping harshly against the floor and earning her several more glares. She turned around, breathing heavily, and marched over to the computer the boy and girl were looking at.

"Excuse me," she said breathlessly. They turned to look at her. She grinned even wider to find Kenji greatly resembled a certain perverted monk she was acquainted with. The two raised expectant eyebrows simultaneously.

"You're Mika?" she said, pointing to the Sango look-alike. She nodded silently. "And Kenji?" The boy also nodded. Kagome glanced at the screen, then at the two children, then at the screen, and back to the children.

"Did you want something?" Kenji asked finally, growing annoyed.

Kagome's grin grew wider and wider, frightening the children some what. "Nope," she replied through a barely suppressed giggle. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

It took her all of five seconds to pack up her books and dash out of the library. The entire way home she laughed and laughed.

"Kagome!" her mother called as soon as she had dropped off her books and headed back outside. "Kagome, you can't go _now_, what about your exam tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, Mom!" Kagome answered over her shoulder, "I'll only be gone for a few hours. I just have to do something!" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, and within moments her daughter had disappeared from the present time.

Kagome climbed out of the well breathlessly, partially from running and partially because she was still laughing so hard. She _had _to find Sango and Miroku. The looks on their faces when she told them would be priceless! If only she'd thought to bring a camera. But this was too exciting to go back now.

They were nearby, which was surprising since they weren't expecting Kagome to come back for another two days. She heard their arguing before actually coming upon them standing a few minutes walk from Kaede's village.

SMACK. "You are such a lech!" Sango cried, hand still held high and ready to strike the monk again. Miroku was dazed and the red mark on the side of his face looked painful, but he seemed fairly pleased with himself.

"I'm sorry," he said pleasantly, "It was an accident, believe me—"SMACK.

Kagome giggled and silently changed her plans. She wouldn't tell them. It would no doubt be a great deal more surprising when they figured it out for themselves. She silently moved away from the continuing argument and set out to look for InuYasha. He was probably near by and she had a few hours before her mother expected her back. Besides, she had something very interesting to tell him...

For a long time after that Sango and Miroku would stare blankly at Kagome and InuYasha and wonder just what was so funny.


End file.
